1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to an imaging apparatus and more particularly to an imaging apparatus which performs autofocus control.
2. Related Art
There is known a technique for displaying an enlarged image of a subject to be in focus on a display unit for a user to confirm whether the subject intended to be in focus is brought into focus or not. For example, the camera disclosed in JP 2009-118515 A cuts a predetermined partial image out from the entire photographed image according to a manual focus operation and displays the image signal representing the cut out partial image on a display unit.
Generally, a user using a camera as disclosed in JP 2009-118515 A checks the focusing state of a subject to be in focus to evaluate the present focus position. Therefore, such a camera is expected that facilitates the user's check on the focus state of the subject to be in focus.
The camera disclosed in JP 2009-118515 A keeps displaying an enlarged image on a display unit for the user to check the focus state. Therefore, the user has to take a photograph without being able to confirm a composition (angle of view) of the image immediately before the actual photographing operation, which is inconvenience for the user.